


Back Off Me

by somedayoneday



Series: Don't Lose Your Head 'verse [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, Hot Space Era, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: Brian doesn't mean to keep track of how long it's been since he was last with John. He does, though.[[Set during the Hot Space era in the DLYH 'verse, but could be read as a stand-alone. Follows up from Your Burn All My Energy.]]





	Back Off Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well this just came out of nowhere, but I enjoyed writing it.

It had been three weeks.

Brian hissed as John’s fingers tangled into his hair, responding by pressing John more firmly against the wall and gripping tighter at his other wrist, thumb pressed to where John’s pulse hammered against thin, delicate skin.

Five weeks since they’d last made love, four weeks since Brian had last fucked John – a distinction which Brian hadn’t quite made at the time, but which had been crystal clear afterwards – and three weeks since they’d last kissed.

Well, it had been three weeks, right up until five minutes ago when John had showed up at Brian’s hotel room door, looking conflicted and upset and so frustratingly gorgeous that Brian had barely even taken in the sight of him before kissing him. It was like a visceral need – something he couldn’t live without.

John felt achingly familiar under his hands. Brian broke the kiss to mouth along the contour of John’s jaw – that same jaw Brian had kissed the line of countless times before – and ground his hips against John’s, finding the younger man just as hard as he was.

He wondered if John had been dreaming about this, too – unwillingly and with no small amount of frustration, waking up in the middle of the night wishing he didn’t still feel such a sense of need for the other man.

Perhaps John had, because he certainly seemed eager, reaching down to fumble one-handed with the fly of his jeans and shoving them down his hips before too long, turning his attention then to Brian’s. There was an efficiency to it that wasn’t very reminiscent at all of how John usually was in bed, but that thought slipped from Brian’s mind when he slotted their hips together again and rutted forward against John and felt his mind flooded with the raw pleasure of that simple friction.

He bit back a moan, just like it seemed John was biting back all the sounds he usually would have let Brian hear. Even without them, it felt good just grinding up against John, frantic and desperate, feeling John’s hips matching his rhythm just as desperately.

After a minute, Brian felt John pull against his grip, and only then realised that he was still holding John’s wrist.

He let go, and John winced, and it threw Brian off for a second. John’s wrist was down at his side before Brian could see if he’d left bruises, but the thought alone had Brian’s stomach sinking, until John distracted him with another kiss, which was more teeth than anything else.

It wasn’t long before they found their way to the bed. And that strange feeling was back, of unfamiliar familiarity. Having John on his back, one leg hitched up as Brian hurriedly tried to get his fingers wet enough with lube to prep John  – it was as familiar as could be, probably the position they fell into more often than any other, but John wasn’t really looking at Brian and everything was progressing along much faster than usual.

Ultimately, it was pressing his fingers into John that did it. The sudden intrusion tore a sound out of John, breathless and a little pained, and Brian felt two emotions in quick succession. The first, a twisted sense of satisfaction, fleeting but undeniable. And the second, an abrupt horror that he’d even for a second been satisfied to think he’d hurt John.

Brian was off of him and halfway across the bed in about two seconds flat, jaw clenched and mind whirring and arousal pretty much entirely gone, because now his mind was drifting back to that first time with John, practically a decade ago. And of course – _of course –_ things were different now. Of course, their relationship had changed. They were older, and life felt harder, and things were strained, and angry between them.

He couldn’t help but wonder, though, what that Brian – the Brian who had waited months just to make love to John, because he was so intent on doing good by him – would think of this Brian. The Brian who was fucking up the relationship that he’d so carefully nurtured and built.

Probably not much. It was a good thing time travel was still only a matter for books and songs.

“I can’t do this,” Brian huffed out eventually, really looking John in the eye for the first time since John had arrived at the door. John looked confused, and almost shy all of a sudden, tugging his underwear back on hurriedly. “I can’t- Not when I’m angry at you. I can’t.”

Some emotion – something soft, and almost warm – flashed across John’s expression. It didn’t come through in his voice, though, which was rigid and carefully free from emotion.

“Right,” John said, shifting a bit uncomfortably before sighing, and moving to climb off of the bed, “Okay. I’ll just- I’ll go back to my room.”

John was pulling his trousers back on, and Brian didn’t know whether he really wanted John to leave. He knew it would be uncomfortable if John stayed. And yet, there was some undeniable temptation in the idea of just sharing a bed with John – even if he couldn’t hold him – just to see a peaceful expression on his face as he slept.

The words came out before Brian could stop them.

“You can stay. If you want.”

There was a pause. Long and agonising.

“No, thanks,” John replied eventually, voice terse, “I think it’s best if I- if I just go.”

“Oh. Right.”

John was out of the door without another word, and Brian could only catch one last glimpse of his dishevelled figure before the door closed behind him.

All Brian had to hold onto, as he sank down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, was that John had looked conflicted. In that moment after Brian had offered for him to stay over, and John hadn’t yet replied, John had looked like he was considering saying yes.

That was something, at least.

That was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the resolution for all the Hot Space stuff in this 'verse one day, I promise!! But I was working on something else, and then this came to my head, and I had to write it. Thank you for reading, anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this! I feel bad for how long I leave between DLYH one-shots!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Feel free to let me know of any stuff you'd like to see in this 'verse (or you can send me an ask on tumblr, s0meday0neday, about headcanons and stuff).
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
